The Cure For What Ails You
by iheartSVUbabe
Summary: Olivia is sick, and Alex volunteers to nurse her back to health... This is my first SVU/OA attempt- let me know what you think...
1. Green Around the Gills

Disclaimer: SVU, its characters, etc… They are not mine… if they were, no offense to any hardcore Casey fans, but there would have been no Novak- I'm a Cabot fan through and through… Anyway, no infringement intended, no money made… I just do this for fun…

Summary: Olivia is sick, and who else would be taking care of our favorite detective? This is OA all the way…

A/N: Rated M for what's headed your way a little later on… _Thoughts_… told from Olivia's POV. Enjoy, and please review…

The Cure for What Ails You

-iheartSVUandNCIS

For the past four and a half hours, I have been staring at file after file, trying unsuccessfully to tackle the mountain of paperwork that has accumulated on my desk. Words are starting to blur, and I'm sure that I have been stuck on the same paragraph for the past ten minutes.

"You're out sick for a few days and the guys toss all the good stuff your way, huh?" A voice pulls me away from my files and back to reality.

I look up and offer a weak smile as a greeting to the blue-eyed blonde before me.

"Hey, Alex. Cragen's in his office." I say, assuming that she is here on business.

She raises an eyebrow and cocks her head to the side, studying me in a way that has always made me feel a little anxious.

Her expression is one of concern as she takes a few steps closer to me, a small smile beginning to form on her lips.

"What if I'm here to see you?" She asks, reaching into her briefcase and pulling out a red Gatorade. "You know, just to check on you…"

Her expression has all of a sudden changed from one of concern to one of nervousness, a look that she wears well but never often.

"Thanks, Alex." I say, a little unsure of what this gesture means, but grateful nonetheless.

I reach out for the Gatorade and, for a split second, my fingertips brush against her fingertips, sending a jolt of electricity throughout my entire body.

To my left, Fin and Munch are discussing a case, when, from behind me, Elliott mentions that I should probably head home, his comment about me looking green around the gills going in one ear and out the other as I study Alex, who is smiling shyly at me.

_I love it when she smiles like that…_

I nod an acknowledgement to his comment in Elliott's direction, all too ready to get away from my paper Mount Everest and slip into the warm oblivion that cough medicine and my bed have to offer.

I attempt to stand, and in my weakened condition, I stagger and struggle to remain upright.

Alex's briefcase hits the floor and she rushes over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist to steady me. Her fingertips come in contact with the smooth skin of my abdomen as she pulls me into her, supporting more of my weight as I try to remain standing.

"I've got you.." She says, and this time, I hear rather than see her concern.

I close my eyes, and for a moment, the room stops spinning, and all I can think about is how good it feels to be this close to her…

I hear words and phrases that make no sense before I am scooped up into strong arms that carry me through what feels like an eternity of twists and turns down hallway after hallway…

And then, finally, there is more conversation, followed by traffic sounds and the low roar of an engine.

A small hand is on my shoulder, shaking me gently, and when my eyes open, I am greeted by bright sunlight that is shining through the windshield of an unfamiliar vehicle.

"Think you can make it upstairs?" Alex asks, reaching in and unbuckling my seatbelt.

I nod and slowly make my way out of what must be her car.

Once I'm on my feet, I find myself battling against gravity and trying my best not to give into the sudden urge to fall face first onto the concrete waiting below.

"Lean on me, okay?" She says, and once again, she is pressed up against me, one arm round my waist, as we make our way to her apartment.

"Why are we here?" I ask, looking around her apartment once she has fumbled around with her keys and finally managed to unlock the door and get us both inside.

_And why is it so hot in here?_

"It's closer." She says, leading me in the general direction of what I assume will end up being her bedroom.

I peel off my jacket and my button up shirt, glad that my tank top is thin, light, and much cooler than my previous state of layered dress.

"It's hot as hell in here, Alex…" I say, my jacket and shirt hitting the floor as I begin to unbutton and unzip my jeans.

Bed in sight, I shove my jeans down and step out of them, allowing myself to then fall into luxurious pillows and onto a cool cotton comforter.

"I'm going to get you some Gatorade… and something for that fever. I'll be back in a minute…" She says, and all I can do is moan a response.

_I feel like shit._

_Two piles of it…_

When she returns, I roll over onto my side so that I can take a few sips of my Gatorade. She offers me two Tylenol, and after I wash them down, I hand the Gatorade back to her.

"Thanks." I say, repositioning myself a little, making room for her to sit down on the side of the bed next to me.

Instead of sitting on the bed, she puts my Gatorade on her bedside table and heads into what I assume is her bathroom. I hear her rustle around for a few minutes, then there's the sound of water running.

_What is she doing?_

_And is she aware of how much __**noise **__she is making?_

My thoughts grind to a halt when she walks out, her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail.

Business suit replaced by short running shorts and an old gray t-shirt, she is a far cry from the Alexandra Cabot I am used to seeing, and maybe it's the cold medicine, or maybe it's just me…

_She's drop-dead gorgeous…_

She smiles at me and I feel my temperature rise just a little.

_Tylenol be damned…_

_If she's going to walk around like that, my temperature is going to stay up…_

"What?" She asks, eyebrow raised in true Cabot fashion.

_You have great legs…_

"You look… different." I say, and the interrogator in me knows immediately that the line I just shot her is as obvious as it is lame.

If possible, her eyebrow rises a little higher.

_Oh, shit…_

"Different?" She asks, her curiosity peaked, the lawyer in her unable to just leave it at that, to accept the statement as is, without picking it to pieces and analyzing it.

_Okay, so I was going to say you look good… amazing… hot… sexy as hell…_

"I'm used to seeing you in business suits." I say, shamelessly looking her over, too taken aback by her beauty to try and stop myself from staring at her.

_There's that smile again…_

"I'm not the only one who looks… _different_." She says, her eyes slowly roving over my body before she makes eye contact with me.

_Should I warn her?_

"Oh, yeah… I should probably warn you… I've been told that I'm clingy when I'm sick… and I can be a bit hard to please…" I say, figuring that she at least deserves a heads up if she's going to be within a five block radius of me for the next few hours.

Her laughter fills the air and nearly stops my heart.

I'm not used to seeing her like this, and I am definitely not used to the sound of her laughing…

"You can't be _that _bad… and besides… I don't mind clingy. I'm here to take care of you. Whatever you need, I'm at your service." She says, and all I can do is watch her legs as she walks over to me and places the back of her hand to my forehead. "You're hot…" She adds, a hint of a frown now visible.

_You're not so bad yourself…_

"I've had a fever for the past few days. The Tylenol should take care of it." I say, and the rest of whatever I was going to say is silenced by the fact that she now has her hand on my shoulder.

Her hand travels down my arm and covers my hand.

"When your fever's gone, just crawl under the covers. Your Gatorade's right here next to you, and you can turn the TV on if you want… If you need anything else, just let me know, okay?" She tells me, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

Disappointment must be written all over my face because she frowns and moves closer to me.

"What is it?" She asks, and before my brain has a chance to process what my mouth is about to say, words are coming out of my mouth.

"I want you to stay with me." I say, and for the life of me, I have no idea how I could have ever allowed those words to slip past my lips.

_Because they are true…_

_You want her here with you…_

I watch for signs of discomfort or hesitancy, but to my surprise, she just smiles, gets up, and walks around to the other side of the bed.

"This is part of that whole clingy thing, isn't it?" She asks, climbing onto the bed and settling down next to me.

I must be on some kind of honesty kick, because the first thing that comes to my mind is the first thing that comes out of my mouth.

"This is part of that whole me wanting you in bed with me thing…" I say, immediately making a mental note to never mix sleep deprivation, cough medicine, and antihistamines again.

_Olivia, shut the hell up…_

"And how long has this been going on?" She asks, and once again her eyebrow is raised and she is on a mission.

_Since the moment I laid eyes on you…_

"It's only going on because I'm sick… I just don't want to be by myself… that's all." I tell her, trying my best to sound convincing.

_No such luck._

"So Elliott… or Fin… or Munch… you'd ask one of them to crawl into bed and keep you company?" She asks, and the small smile that is making its presence known is not lost on me.

_No way in hell that's gonna happen…_

"You're the only one I've extended the invitation to… I'm not a big fan of cop-on-cop action… no need for a second pair of handcuffs." I say, my eyelids starting to flutter, almost too heavy for me to continue fighting against the bout of sleep I feel coming my way.

She laughs again, sliding a little closer to me, trying to get comfortable without coming into contact with me just yet because she still isn't sure just how far we're going to go with this, and for that matter, neither am I..

Against my better judgment, I ignore the warnings being sent by my head and I go with what my heart is telling me.

I move closer to her and reach out, pulling her as close to me as possible.

"I told you I was clingy." I tell her, looking into the bluest and most sincere eyes I have ever seen.

Her hand slowly travels from my hip, up under my tank top, and stops on my side, just beneath my bra.

I shudder, which makes her laugh, and, not to be outdone, I silence her laughter by cupping her face in my hands, and slowly… very slowly… I move closer to her.

I gently press my lips to hers, not once, or twice… but three times.

"I lied." I confess, sleepy and willing to spill my soul if that's what it takes to keep her where she is at this moment.

She pulls away from me slightly, confusion etched into her beautiful features.

"What about?" She asks, her fingertips gliding back down from my side to my hip.

"I lied… about how long I've wanted you in bed with me…" I say, not wanting to elaborate, leaving her to draw her own conclusions as I snuggle up close to her.

_I have wanted you since the moment I laid eyes on you…_

Once she has finally gotten situated, our legs are tangled together, my head is tucked under her chin, and her arms are wrapped around me.

I close my eyes, lost in the sound of her heart beating, and it doesn't take long for me to give into the pull of sleep.


	2. Confessions

Disclaimer: SVU is still not mine. If I could steal it and get away with it, the show would have to be on FX or HBO...

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I apologize for where this chapter leaves you and I promise to have the next chapter up ASAP...

The Cure for What Ails You

-iheartSVUandNCIS

My eyes open and I sit straight up in a bed that is obviously not mine.

I pat myself down, in search of my gun, when from beside me, a familiar voice calls out to me and a soft hand is placed on my shoulder.

"It's okay… you're with me." She says, and I relax instantly, allowing myself to fall back into bed.

_What time is it?_

Alex's bedroom has gotten dark, and the only light in the room is coming from the lamp on her bedside table.

I roll onto my side, propping myself up with my elbow, and watch as she puts today's paper down.

"Sleep well?" She asks, pushing her glasses up to where they belong with her index finger.

She reaches over and runs her fingers through my hair, trying to rid me of what I can only imagine is one hell of a case of bed head.

"Best sleep ever." I say, closing my eyes, unable to stop the tingling sensations that her touch is sending throughout my entire body.

She stops playing with my hair, and when I open my eyes, she is smiling.

"I'd like to think that I had something to do with that…" She says, and unless I have developed an overactive imagination in the past few hours, the tone she just used is more than a little seductive.

_Alex Cabot is flirting with me._

_I guess kissing a girl gives her permission to flirt with you a little… _

_Oh, my God!_

_I kissed Alex?!_

_I kissed Alex…_

"I kissed you." I say aloud, as if saying it makes it all the more true.

She smiles then raises an eyebrow, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Let me guess… you're going to tell me that the meds made you do it?" She says jokingly, and I smile back at her.

_Medicine has nothing to do with what happened between us._

_She knows it._

_I know it._

"I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you, Alex." I say, assuring her that my actions were indeed intentional and not the product of some kind of cough medicine and antihistamine concoction.

She narrows her eyes at me and I just smile.

"So you knew what you were doing?" She asks, and in her tone, I sense a hint of a challenge.

I nod, reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I knew what I was doing, Alex…" I assure her once more, trying to erase the questions and fears I see in her eyes.

She moves closer to me, tossing the newspaper onto the floor, and her lips are inches from mine when she speaks.

"Mind doing it again?" She asks, and this time, she's the one who makes the first move.

Pressing her lips to mine, she pulls me on top of her, and I go willingly.

Now hovering above her, I support my weight with one arm and allow my free hand to do some much needed exploration.

My fingertips dip beneath her cotton tee to discover that Alex is in great shape, blazing a trail up her flat stomach until they come in contact with lace.

She nips at my bottom lip and I grant her access, my mind racing almost as fast as my heart.

Pulling away for just a second, she tugs at my tank top and smiles.

"I've always wanted to see what's beneath that leather jacket…" She says, watching me as I peel my tank top off and toss it onto the floor.

I smile down at her.

"All you had to do was ask…" I tell her, tugging at the hem of her t-shirt.

_How long has she wanted to do this?_

She sits up just enough to allow me to pull her t-shirt up and over her head.

I toss the shirt onto the floor next to my tank top and take in the sight of Alexandra Cabot in nothing but a pair of black almost nonexistent shorts and a bra that is as transparent as it is bright blue.

"Black is definitely your color." She says, her arms making their way around and behind me, her fingers on an unclasp-that-bra mission.

A liquid fire rushes through my veins but is quickly put out by the cool air that hits my bare skin, my bra tossed onto the floor to join the growing pile of clothes.

"And blue is definitely yours…" I say, shamelessly looking her over, thoroughly enjoying the view.

She sits up a little and, in what must be record timing, she is as bare-chested as I am, and we are both smiling at each other.

"Last chance to back out…" She says, her eyes locked on mine.

_That's not happening…_

"I'm not looking for a way out." I tell her, and she nods in understanding.

_I've wanted you for so long…_

_There's no way in hell I'm going to not go through with this…_

My body is weak, and the fact that my arms have started to tremble slightly does not go unnoticed by the beauty beneath me.

"You're in no condition to…" She starts but does not get a chance to finish her sentence, my lips putting an end to whatever it is she was trying to say.

My fingers get lost in strands of blonde as I pull her closer to me, aching for more contact with her, for more of her…

She sits up, and I am in her lap for only a second before she has caught me off guard and has rolled me onto my back, climbing on top of me and pinning me down.

Our tongues dance, then her mouth abandons mine so that her lips can leave her mark on my neck, her hands almost as busy as mine.

"I want you…" She whispers in my ear, and I shudder, her breath upon my skin causing me to tingle all over. "But I'm more than willing to wait…" She adds, pulling away from me, rocking back so that she can look into my eyes.

"Wait?" I ask, my thoughts so jumbled and traveling so fast that I am barely able to make sense of what she has just said.

She nods, and in her eyes, I see a patient passion that touches something deep inside of me.

"You need to rest… You need to get well, to get some of your strength back… You've been sick for almost a week, and your body is tired… Give yourself a chance to recover." She says, her fingertips tracing lazy circles around and around my belly button. "It's not like I'm going anywhere…" She says, sliding off of me and into bed next to me.

I close my eyes and let out a long sigh.

"I would like to present you with the Tease of the Year Award." I tell her, and she smacks me playfully on the shoulder.

I open my eyes and narrow them at her, silently informing her that if she knows what's good for her, she will stop laughing immediately.

"I'm no tease, detective… and when you're well, I'll show you that I know how to follow through…" She says, and I watch as she slips out of bed and into my tank top. "But for now, I'm going to go make you some soup… and I'm keeping this tank top…" She adds, walking out of her room, tossing a smile back at me over her shoulder before disappearing.

I smile to myself.

"You earned it." I say aloud to no one, sliding out of bed and grabbing her t-shirt, heading into the kitchen with it tossed over my shoulder.

I prop myself up against the doorframe, watching her move around in the kitchen before she turns around and notices me standing behind her.

"Do you always walk around half naked?" She asks, blatantly looking me over.

She opens her refrigerator and pulls out various vegetables.

"Yes…" I tell her, smiling as she begins to wash carrots, tomatoes, and potatoes.

Her eyes have been devouring me since the moment we walked into her apartment.

From the time I started peeling off my jacket until just a second ago, she has been looking at me with what I can only describe as hungry eyes…

_And if she's feeling what I'm feeling…_

_That soup is gonna have to wait…_

I toss her shirt onto the kitchen table and walk up behind her, my hands resting on her hips. I brush her hair aside, then place barely there kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"You're so beautiful …" I whisper into her ear, then I continue to kiss her smooth skin.

She shudders, and when my hands find their way to her abdomen, she tenses up, gasping slightly as I continue to trail kisses down her neck.

"Keep this up… and there will be no soup." She says, drying her hands and turning around.

I smile, pulling her away from the sink.

"I'm not all that hungry." I tell her, and she raises an eyebrow, allowing me to pull her into the living room. "Not for food anyway…" I add, pulling her to me and kissing her slowly.

Once the couch is behind me, I crash into it, pulling her down on top of me.

Our tongues duel and when she finally pulls away, we are both breathless.

"What happened to you getting some rest?" She manages, her breathing ragged and her glasses out of place.

I shrug, pulling her recently acquired tank top up and over her head. I toss it aside and she smiles down at me.

"I'll get all the rest I need when I'm dead." I tell her, then her lips descend upon mine.

For what feels like a brief eternity, I am lost in a world full of overwhelming sensations caused by the exploration of her soft lips and the fact that she is now grinding into me slowly, her hips moving in small circular motions.

She pulls away from me long enough to whisper something in my ear.

"I have wanted you for so long…" Her hot breath hits my skin, her words, her tone melting me instantly.

Her lips travel down my neck and I moan as she cups both of my breasts.

My hands on either side of her waist, I pull her towards me, amazed by the feel of her skin against mine.

She is soft, delicate… yet strong, and demanding…

Her confession is still ringing in my ears, finding its way around inside my head and my heart.

_She wants me…_

My mind is flooded by memories of nights spent alone, dreaming of her… wondering what it would be like to touch her, to kiss her, to hear my name upon her lips spaced out between moans and sighs…

The soft scent of her hangs in the air all around me.

It is a fragrance I have committed to memory, the sweet blend of orchid and lilac shampoo and cucumber melon body wash, with just a hint of perfume that is feminine but strong…

She pulls away and leans back a little, no doubt wanting to make eye contact with me.

I meet her gaze, and she studies me intently before cupping my face in her hands.

"How long have you wanted me?" She asks, and I feel my blood begin to flow a little hotter through my veins.

My heart is still racing, and for the first time, I notice that her eyes are even brighter than usual, that they have become this brilliant shade of sky blue.

Her eyes have always fascinated me.

With just a look, she can tell you exactly what's on her mind… and if you get to know her, as I have over the past few years… one look can tell you how she feels, can reveal her heart to you…

"Since the day I laid eyes on you." I confess, my words sailing around in the blue pools before me as they settle into the deep recesses of her heart.

She remains quiet for awhile, content just to look into my eyes.

When she finally speaks, what she says sends my world crashing down all around us.

"I'm in love with you." She says, her eyes telling me that what she has just said is the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. "I don't know when it happened… but I fell, and I fell hard… I don't want you to think that this is… that this means nothing to me. I'm letting you in because I have fallen in love with you…" She continues, tears forming in her eyes.

Her words leap straight into my chest, finding their way to my heart.

_ADA Cabot _is known for her way with words.

Syllables, phrases, quips… she strings them together for a living.

She's qualified, she's proficient, she's damn good at her job…

But _Alex_?

Strip away the business suit, take away the judicial jargon… get right down to the heart of the woman beneath me…

And there is one thing that I know about her…

_She never says anything that she doesn't mean._

Mustering every ounce of strength I have, I stand up.

"What is it? Was it something I said?" She asks, and it's all I can do not to lay her on the coffee table in front of me and love away all of the questions and doubts I see forming in her eyes.

With her still in my arms, I make my way to her bedroom.

I lay her down on the bed and climb on top of her, straddling her, looking down into her eyes.

"Got something against my couch?" She asks, smiling beneath me.

I shake my head, then I begin to slowly plant kisses from her neck down to her collarbone.

"I want to make love to you… nice and slow… if it takes all night… I don't have anywhere I have to be… what about you?" I manage to say between kisses.

Her pale skin is all aglow as moonlight pours in through the window across the room.

I kiss her shoulder, stopping to sink my teeth into a spot that I have already found to be particularly sensitive.

"Nowhere but here." She says, her words breathed so soft and so low that I can barely make them out.

She moans as I trail kisses between her breasts.

I slowly run my hand up her abdomen to her left breast, my thumb and index finger stopping to gently squeeze her taut nipple.

With my mouth, I tease her right breast, kissing it, and swirling my tongue around the nub that is standing tall, demanding my attention.

I pull away from her long enough to blow a cool breath across her skin.

I feel her sink her fingernails into my back, hear her gasp as I take her nipple back into my mouth, once again teasing it with my tongue.

From somewhere behind me and to my right, my cell phone starts ringing.

_Alexandra Cabot is naked…_

_Nothing else matters…_

"Don't you think you should get that?" She pants, and I shake my head.

I continue to taste and touch, unable to get enough of her.

"Kinda busy… right now… they can… leave a message…" I say, in between kisses that start at her neck and end on her stomach.

I hook my fingers in the waistband of her shorts and tug them down, smiling as a bright blue thong comes into view.

She lifts herself up so that I can pull her shorts off, and the scrap of cotton is tossed onto the floor.

"Who gets naked first?" She asks with a smile, and I laugh as I hover above her abdomen.

_You…_

"As long as we both end up naked, it doesn't matter to me who gets there first…" I say, and I hear her groan in protest.

_She's not as patient as she would have me to believe…_

"I vote that if naked is our destination… you should get their first." She says, her smile growing wider as she slides a little further up the bed. "Strip it down, detective." She adds, and I can't help but do as I'm told.

I slide off the bed and stand before her, nervous for the first time since all of this began.

_How many times have I dreamed of this?_

_How long have I wanted her?_

I slowly push my black boy shorts down, and once they are a pool of cotton at my feet, I step out of them and towards the bed.

She looks me over, from head to toe, as I stand before her completely naked.

I watch as she slides out of bed and reaches out to me.

I go to her willingly, our bodies fitting together as if they were made to be pressed against one another.

She wraps her arms around me as she softly kisses my neck, my collarbone, my shoulder…

_I should tell her that I love her, that I have for so long…_

My heart speaks up, but I remain silent as she continues to kiss and to touch me.

"I have loved you for so long… At first, I was just attracted to you… but as I got to know you, I fell in love with you… your beauty, your strength… everything from the way you say my name to the way you stir your coffee… I love you… " She says, and her words bring tears to my eyes.

I never let anyone see me cry, but with her… it's different.

I don't try to wipe them away or try to stop them from falling. I shamelessly let them fall, knowing that I can trust her with my vulnerability.

Noticing my tears, she wipes them away and presses her lips to mine in a sweet kiss.

"Let me love you." She whispers, and I close my eyes as I feel her hands lovingly caress my body, her fingertips ever so gently gliding from my shoulders to my lower back.

I open my eyes and watch as she kicks her thong out of the way.

I take in the sight of her for all of one second before she pulls me towards the bed.

We tumble into bed, a fiery passion ignited in us both, and as we kiss, I feel my heart begin to pound harder and faster than before.

_Tell her…_

_I need to tell her…_

I pull back suddenly, rolling her onto her back, climbing on top of her and pinning her hands above her head.

"I have to tell you something…" I say, out of breath and gasping for air.

_It's never or it's now…_


	3. Another Word For Amazing

Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing fan _fiction_? I think not…

A/N: I got called a tease. **Twice**. _Go me! _Sorry about how long it has taken to get this chapter up- life has been crazy hectic and apparently, a bad case of writer's block has been going around… I caught it, couldn't write for a week, but now I'm feeling much better and I actually have an idea of how to tie things up with this fic so that I can start posting this other OA story I've been messing around with… Enjoy, and if you do- how about letting me know! Thanks…

The Cure for What Ails You

-iheartSVUandNCIS

Her eyes are asking so many questions, and all I can do is say a silent prayer that what I'm about to tell her answers them all.

_Please, God…_

_Let me get this right…_

"You can tell me anything…" She says, and I release her hands but stay where I am.

_Don't let me screw this up…_

_Not with her…_

"I've never felt this way about anyone…" I start but stop, knowing what I want to say but not exactly sure how to say it.

She reaches up and touches the side of my face.

"Take your time… like I said before… I'm not going anywhere…" She says, and the sincerity in her words and in her eyes does me in.

Looking into her eyes, I find the kind of strength I know that only she can give me, and so, I begin to pour out my heart.

"That's just it… no one stays… not for long. Everyone who has ever meant anything to me… they leave… and I'm just not sure I could take losing you. This… this… what I have with you… I feel so much… What if what I have to give just isn't enough? I can't be with you then end up losing you." I'm trying so hard to look her in the eyes and tell her that I love her too much to screw this up, that I love her too much to bring about the curse that is me upon her.

_I am what she thinks she wants, but I am not what she needs…_

She presses her index finger to my lips, silencing me, and I just gaze into her eyes, not really knowing what to do or say.

"Do you love me?" She asks, her voice unwavering, her resolve strong and constant.

_She is so sure about this…_

_But I don't… I can't trust myself…_

_Not with her…_

She moves her finger away from my lips, and patiently, she awaits an answer.

"Yes." I whisper, going against what my head is telling me and, for once, trusting my heart. "I'm in love with you…"

_I won't lie to her…_

_And I won't deny how I feel about her…_

_Not anymore._

With both hands on my shoulders, she sits up, pushing me onto my back so that our roles have once again been reversed.

She bends down and kisses me softly, then she pulls back a little so that she can look into my eyes.

"I know that you're scared, I know that you don't want to get hurt… But I'm really not going anywhere, so I don't just have the rest of tonight to show you how much I love you… I have the rest of my life…" She says, and the kiss she plants on my lips kindles something deep inside my soul.

_Did she just promise me forever?_

She pulls back again, and on her face is the most beautiful smile I have ever seen.

I look up into her eyes and wonder whether or not I will ever be able to tell her…

_She just saved me from myself…_

Her hands caress my body, and she pays close attention to the effect her touch is having on me.

Out of the corner of my eye, I watch as she sinks her teeth into my shoulder. I am unable to stifle a groan, and this makes her smile.

"You're amazing…" I say, moaning again, marveling at the fact that she is taking time to learn what turns me on.

_No one has ever taken the time to…_

My thoughts grind to a halt when, out of nowhere, she catches me off guard.

I gasp as she takes my nipple into her mouth, then I moan as she nips at it gently.

She is teasing me to the point of utter agony…

_But my God, torture has never felt so good…_

She abandons my breast, her lips traveling back up to meet mine in a passionate kiss.

A hand makes its way to my thigh and my legs are nudged apart gently. Her lips part and our tongues dance, and my hips buck without warning as I feel her slowly insert two fingers.

Her ministrations are slow at first, and her lips leave mine as she pulls away to make eye contact with me once again.

Her brilliant blue eyes have darkened and are now overcast, the color of the sky when there is a good chance that it's going to rain.

"I want you… I can't wait… I wanted to take it slow, but I don't think I can… " She states simply, slipping her index and middle fingers out of me and into her mouth.

I smile at her straightforwardness.

_That's just one of many things I love about her… _

"Then don't." I tell her, knowing all too well that this is going to be over a lot sooner than either of us wants it to be.

_We have all night to get around to slow, passionate lovemaking…_

_But for now, this is going to be about one thing and one thing only…_

All I can do is grab two handfuls of her comforter as she slides down my body and positions herself between my legs.

I spread my legs a little more, and once she is settled, she spreads me open and begins to flick her tongue wildly.

_She wasn't kidding about not taking it slow…_

I close my eyes, my head buried in pillows that smell of her, and I moan loudly as she continues to skillfully delve deeper.

"Oh, God…" I groan, as she slips her fingers into me once again.

I can feel myself getting closer and closer to climax, and I curse aloud as she licks me up and down. My breathing has become labored, my pulse erratic, and as much as I want this to last a little longer…

I know that it won't.

Bouts of pleading laced with profanity fill the air as I feel myself start to contract then shudder.

My back arches and my hips buck a few times as I feel her continue to stroke me, drawing out each and every single sensation brought about by her actions.

I feel her settle in next to me, feel her lips upon my shoulder, and I open my eyes as she grazes my skin with her teethe.

Her fingers lazily dance along my body, barely there touches of exploration, and as she touches me, I just smile.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her close to me, and she continues to kiss my shoulder as I run my fingers through her hair.

"That was…" I start but stop, suddenly at a loss for words.

She pushes herself up, propping herself up on her elbow, and on her face is this satisfied, borderline cocky smile.

"That was… _what_?" She asks, raising her eyebrow to go along with that arrogant grin.

Words float around inside my head but none of them seem to fit.

"I've already used amazing, haven't I?" I ask, and she nods. "What's another word for amazing?" I ask, knowing that, next to me, is a brilliant woman who is never at a loss for words.

She thinks for a few seconds before that beautiful mind of hers starts to provide me with more words to choose from than I could have ever come up with without opening a thesaurus.

"Inconceivable… mind-blowing… incredible… unbelievable… outstanding… phenomenal…" She says, and I laugh out loud which causes her to stop the list. "What?" She asks, one eyebrow a perfect arch, her lips turned up in a smile.

"I just fell a little more in love with you." I confess, nudging her so that she is now on her back.

I position myself above her, and she closes her eyes for a few seconds, drawing in a deep breath and then letting it out before she opens her eyes again.

"This is real… isn't it? This is really happening… right?" She asks, reaching up to brush a few stray strands of hair out of my eyes.

I press my body against hers fully, feel her fingertips slowly run from my shoulder blades to my lower back.

"Feels real to me." I whisper assuredly.

I kiss her lips softly, slowly, then I trail kisses from her neck to her collarbone. I cup her breast, amazed at the reaction I am able to induce, and as I gently massage the smooth flesh, she lets out a low moan.

"Oh… _fuck_…" She hisses, as I catch her off guard, sinking my teeth into her side just enough to get her attention and to cause a reaction.

I can't help but smile, satisfied with myself and the effects I'm having on the beautiful woman writhing beneath me.

_Guess I'm not the only one who talks dirty…_

She moans as I slide even lower down her body, kissing her stomach, my hand making its way from her side down to her thigh. I kiss her inner thigh, slowly dragging my lips over every inch of her skin.

Anticipation and desire are a crazy mix, and, much like the antihistamines and couch syrup I've been relying on for the past few days, they are having a strong effect on me.

In a matter of seconds, I have spread her open, and my tongue is darting in then out of her, desperate to taste her… to please her…

_Oh, damn…_

She has a handful of my hair and as I continue to stroke her, she moans, the muscles in her legs tightening as she raises up off the bed a little.

I delve deeper, slipping two fingers into her, pumping them along to the rhythm set by my tongue.

"OH… Oh… God! Don't… don't stop…" She pleads, and I can tell that she on the verge.

As I flick my tongue a little faster, her entire body is wracked by convulsions, and as she climaxes, she calls out my name.

I trail kisses up her body, then fall into bed next to her, licking my lips and letting out a contented sigh.

"Holy shit." She says, articulation and word selection not high on her list of things to be concerned about, as she rolls onto her side and into my arms. "That's was… _wow_…" She says, and I smile proudly.

_Wow?!_

_Stacks of books and a law degree later and all she can come up with is __**wow**__?_

"You can borrow amazing if you want to…" I offer, and my comment draws laughter from the woman curled up next to me.

"I'll take your amazing and add to it a _hot_ and a _better than I had imagined_…" She says, brushing hair out of her face and wiping small beads of sweat off of her brow.

_She's thought about…_

"You've thought about us having sex?" I ask, propping myself up on my elbow so that I can see her face.

She flashes me a smile and nods.

My eyes go wide and I just laugh.

"You mean to tell me that you _haven't_ thought about it?" She asks, raising an eyebrow in question.

_They say that confession is good for the soul…_

"I've always wanted to get you alone in one of the interrogation rooms." I say boldly, knowing that more than once, my mind has provided me with images of her that were more pleasurable than professional.

She slides closer to me, and I reach out and pull her into my arms.

"I've always wanted to ask you to step into my office…" She says, her voice trailing off as my imagination begins to fill in the rest.

We both laugh, and for the first time in a long time, a feeling of true contentment settles deep within me.

Our laughter fades and silence falls, wrapping around us like a blanket, and as I hold her close to me, I get lost in thought.

_I've done nothing to deserve her, yet here she is…_

_She's so beautiful… and smart… _

_She could be with anyone… she could have and no doubt has had her share of women… _

_What made her choose me?_

_What made her fall for me?_

"Alex?" I say, trying to get her attention as she wraps her arms around.

I shift a little, allowing her to move around and get comfortable.

"Mmm?" She mumbles, closing her eyes, no doubt preparing to drift off to sleep.

I smile to myself.

"I love you." I whisper, kissing her on top of the head.

She nuzzles a little deeper into me.

"I love you too." She whispers, and within a few seconds, I notice that her breathing has become shallow and that she is no longer trying to get situated.

_And to think…_

_All I had to do to end up here was almost die…_

I am tired, and the pull of sleep is strong…

Too exhausted to put up a fight against it, I succumb, drifting away from consciousness and into some much needed deep sleep.


	4. The Cure

Disclaimer: Damn it all to hell… SVU is _still _not mine…

A/N: I wasn't sure whether or not I should just leave this one where I left it or if I should go ahead and write the fourth and final chapter. The latter won. This chapter ties some things up and explains the title… This one is short but hopefully has a sweet ending… Enjoy, and if you do… well, by now, you all know what I want… Thanks!

The Cure for What Ails You

-iheartSVUandNCIS

I wake up to find that the beautiful blonde next to me is still fast asleep, one arm and one leg tossed over me, pinning me down to the bed.

I smile to myself.

_She's so beautiful…_

I don't have the heart to wake her, so I stay where I am for the time being.

Her blonde hair is all over everywhere, and her expression is one of contentment.

I reach out to brush her hair out of her face, wanting to study her features a little closer.

Her eyebrows are perfect little arches, all the better to prove her point I presume…

_No one raises a question without saying a word quite like she does…_

Her lips are soft, beautifully shaped, the bottom one just slightly fuller than the top one…

_Lips that beg to be kissed…_

Her jaw line is that of a classic beauty…

And the bright blue pools that have just fluttered open make drowning my new favorite pastime...

"Hey…" She mumbles sleepily, stretching her arms above her head.

I reach out and rest my hand on her stomach, pulling her closer to me, trying to give her the hint that she is not as close to me as she needs to be, as I want her to be.

"C'mere…" I whisper, rolling onto my side, not satisfied until our bodies are pressed entirely against one another.

My fingertips glide along soft curves, dancing from her hip up to her waist, then trailing from her shoulder all the way down to her fingers, which she intertwines with mine.

I smile to myself, taking in this newfound intimacy, enjoying the feel of her hand in mine, of her body pressed against mine.

Wrapped up in each others arms, neither one of us wants to bring up what needs to be brought up…

_This changes everything…_

Now, we play the waiting game.

We get to lay here, like this, in each others arms, until one of us decides that it's time to discuss just how exactly we are supposed to go about leading personal lives when our professional lives might make that a little difficult.

As I had assumed, she's not the _dodge-the-bullet _or the _ignore-the-Gorilla-in-the-room _type, and so she is first to speak.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to argue with you again, not after seeing you like this. I'm going to get half way through proving you wrong, and then a naked little you is going to dance through my mind… and I'm not going to want to argue anymore… all I'm going to want to do is you…" She says, and we both smile.

I lean in and press my lips to hers in a quick kiss.

"Do you think us being together… that this is going to change things?" I ask, and she just smiles at me, leaning in for another kiss.

Unlike the mere peck I had to offer, her kiss is passionate and deep, and when she gently catches my bottom lip between her teeth, a warm wave of longing hits me and pulls me out into a sea of slow but deliberate seduction.

When she pulls away, I'm breathless… and she is still smiling.

"This changes everything." She says, wrapping one of her legs over both of mine, pulling me even closer to her.

I look down at our hands, and a fleeting thought is vocalized.

"Never let her hold your hand unless you're ready to let her hold your heart." I say aloud, recalling something an old friend of mine once told me. "A friend of mine told me that years ago… and I have lived by it…" I add, then fall silent, not sure what else I should say.

She lifts our hands up so that she can study them.

"I'm ready if you are… " She says, her thumb gliding over mine as she brings my knuckles to her lips.

I pull our joined hands down to rest between us, letting out a contented sigh, overwhelmed by what I am feeling because I'm feeling it for the first time.

"I'm ready." I confess, gazing into her eyes.

She leans in and once again, her lips are on mine, and I am being branded hers all over again.

Lips are being kissed, skin is being caressed, and sweat is already starting to form as three little words float out of me and into her.

"I love you…" I whisper, dragging my body down her body, wanting once more to touch her, to please her…

This time, it's different…

Slowly, we make love…

Words are just not enough, and so, with each touch, each kiss, each moan, and every sigh, we open up to each other, let each other in…

Once again, I am lost inside a world of swirling emotions and tingling sensations that are too intense and too overwhelming for me to comprehend.

This is not about lust, not about an inability to control our libidos. This isn't out of control, frenzied, frantic sex…

It's deliberately slow, full of purposeful passion. There is a deep, almost spiritual connection, and once we have both reached climax, I pull her into my arms, planting soft kisses on her shoulder, neck, and lips.

We hold each other, and as the moments slowly pass us by, I can't help but revel in the beauty of what we have just shared.

The warmth of her skin against mine engulfs me and the taste of her lingers on my lips as we lay next to each other, both of us trying to slow our heart rates and regulate our breathing.

"Hmm?" All I can do is mumble, all coherent thoughts and the ability to speak having left me for the time being.

I feel her start to shake in my arms, hear her laughter fill the air.

"If this is you sick… am I going to be able to handle you full strength?" She asks, still laughing.

I can't help but smile.

"Honestly… I'm feeling a lot better. My headache's gone… and so is my fever." I tell her, surprised that I feel fine, surprised that the back of my hand finds my forehead to be damp with sweat but cool to the touch.

She looks at me, still smiling.

"Guess I'm the cure for what ails you." She says, and we both laugh.

_Truer words were never spoken… _

_She saves me, and in her arms, I have found something that I just am not sure I will ever be able to live without…_

_Love._

Once again, I feel the pull of sleep, and once again, I give in...


End file.
